Number 69?
by The Digger
Summary: Kotori decides to pick up a Duel Disc, but what happens when she also picks up a Numbers with a dangerous sex drive? Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

"_Observation #19: Cards are something made, not found." _Astral mused to himself as Yuma looked interestedly around the local card shop.

"What are you yakking to yourself about, Astral?" he asked dully, looking into a display case of ultra rare cards.

"_I was not aware that cards such as these could simply be purchased." _said Astral, looking around the shop, trying to spot any cards that Yuma or anyone else they had previously dueled had used before.

"Then where'd you think anyone could get them?" asked Yuma, a little amused now. Astral paused as he came upon a booster pack that bore an illustration featuring Gagaga Magician, one of Yuma's favorite cards.

"_I suppose I had never thought of that." _He said blankly, tilting his head as he looked at a small row of starter decks. _"Interesting. They even sell decks that have already been assembled? I was always under the impression that was something a duelist had to do his or herself. Oh, look, Yuma! It looks as though this deck is not too different from your own. Is that where you obtained your deck?"_

"Oh, shut up! You can be so annoying!" Yuma snapped irritably, making the card shop owner scratch his head as he watched the boy yelling at apparently nobody. A bell tinkled as the front door opened and Yuma stopped his argument with Astral to see someone he never would have expected to see enter this shop.

"Kotori?" He blinked.

"Oh, uh, hey, Yuma." Kotori said quickly and dismissively, not looking Yuma in the eye. She seemed as though this was a place she'd rather not be seen. She looked around the shop uncertainly, yet clearly wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"Anything I can help you with?" The shop owner asked politely.

"Um, I'm kind of new to Duel Monsters," Kotori said nervously. "So, um… I'm not really sure what… to…" Her eyes fell on a starter deck featuring a rather beautiful female character with flowing blue hair and wearing an alluring outfit. "How much for this?" She asked the owner, showing him the starter deck. He blinked at it, raising his glasses to his eyes.

"Strange. I don't remember this store ever carrying this starter deck." He said in an undertone to himself. Coming back to reality, he answered, "1000 yen, please." Kotori dug a few coins from her purse, and then she looked up at a display of Duel Discs and D-Gazers.

"How much for one of those?" She asked, pointing at the display.

"I'm afraid those can be rather expensive." said the store owner. "5000 yen for disc and gazer together." Kotori was clearly disappointed, as she looked into her coin purse and found only a few measly ingots. Suddenly, her face took on a more matured appearance, and her eyes looked up confidently and seductively at the owner.

"5000 seems a little too steep for someone like me, don't you think?" She said in a low, sensual voice. "Can't you possibly sell it for less? Say, 800?"

"800 for a duel disc and d-gazer?" Yuma thought, looking wildly at Kotori. "Is she crazy?"

"_Observation #20: duel discs and d-gazers are also items bought and not found. And they appear to be rather expensive…" _Astral mused. The store owner frowned at Kotori, but she didn't give up. She climbed up onto the counter and lay in a flirtatious pose, pulling her skirt back just enough so that no one could see her underwear.

"You're right. 800 does seem unreasonable." She said. "What about," she lifted her skirt back even more, allowing the owner to see what she wore underneath. "300?"

"S-sold." said the store owner, his face turning red. "Wh-which model would you like?"

"Mm, how about, that one?" Kotori asked, pointing to a box featuring an illustration of a green duel disc with a blue gazer.

"Oh, I'm afraid that I can't sell that one for as much as the others." said the owner. "That's one of the deluxe editions, I…" Kotori hopped down from the counter onto the side with the cash register. She pulled her panties off and offered to show him more, but the owner stopped her, saying, "S-sold!" He pulled down the box and handed it to her. Kotori nodded politely to the owner, pulled the money she used to pay for the starter deck back into her pocket, and jumped the counter, giving Yuma a split second look at her…

"See ya later, Yuma." She said, casting Yuma a seductive look before pushing something into his pocket and leaving the shop.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Yuma thought as he left for home, forgetting to open the new booster packs he just bought.

"_It did seem rather unusual, did it not?" _said Astral. _"I was not under the impression that Kotori had any interest in Dueling." _

"I wasn't under the impression she would act so weird like that." said Yuma, thinking back to her odd behavior in the shop.

"Yuma! Wait up!" Yuma turned to see Kotori running down the street towards him. She panted as she caught up with him and gave him the same seductive look as she did in the shop.

"Um, Kotori, isn't your house that way?" Yuma asked, pointing in the direction she just came from.

"Yes, but you're here." Kotori grinned sensually. "I just remembered that there was a question I wanted to ask you."

"Um, okay. What is it?" asked Yuma awkwardly. Kotori giggled in a mature way.

"Tomorrow night, do you think you could meet me somewhere… intimate?" she asked, huggling herself very close to a very red-faced Yuma.

"Wh-what for?" Yuma asked.

"I want to duel with you, silly." Kotori giggled. "And I'm too embarrassed to do it where everyone can see us, so can you meet me here tomorrow at midnight?" She gave Yuma a small slip of paper and he blushed more as she draped her arms around his shoulders, her face very close to his and whispered in a spine-tinglingly cute voice, "please?"

"Sure! You got it, Kotori!" said Yuma, trying best as he could to sound like his normal enthusiastic self. "Tomorrow night, I'll show how to Kattobingu!" Kotori giggled in the same suggestive manner.

"Thanks, Yuma." She said, giving Yuma a small kiss on the lips, much to his surprise. She hopped off of him and skipped back home, stopping a short distance away, casting him an alluring look, and whispering, "See. You. Then." winked, and continued on her way.

"_THAT was most unlike Kotori." _said Astral. _"I wonder why it was that she behaved in such a manner. Do you have an idea, Yuma?" _

"No." Yuma whispered, using his finger to trace his lips, where Kotori had kissed him.

* * *

As she made her way home, Kotori snapped out of her bizarre trance. Her eyes were wide with shock as she reflected on the strange things she did, including what she did to buy her new deck and duel disc/d-gazer combo.

"Wha…? How did I… What was…?" She stammered, now beginning to panic.

"_Oh, don't you worry. There's nothing wrong with you." _said a low, sensual female voice. Kotori gasped and looked around, panicked. _"I just gave you a little push in the right direction."_

"You made me do something so… wrong in that shop!" Kotori snapped, her usual scolding tone, but it was shaken and frightened. "And Yuma… oh, god…" She felt disgusted just remembering her behavior towards her friend.

"_You honestly love him, don't you?" _The woman's voice retorted. _"That little cornball is too busy with his dueling and his 'Kattobingu' crap to even notice a quiet, unattractive, dull thing such as you."_

"What was that?" Kotori snapped, now very annoyed with this person.

"_Face it, his big sister has a better chance with Yuma than you. And at least that crazy cat girl has the nerves to say those words you've been dying to say since you started middle school."_

"Sh-shut up! I don't know who you are, but what business is it of yours?" Kotori yelled, making passers-by stare blankly at her.

"_I only want to help, kiddo. You want Yuma to be your boyfriend, don't you?" _

"Well…" Kotori blushed, looking down at her feet. "Yes."

"_Then tonight, I'm going to turn the preschool princess you are into a sexy seductress. Then by midnight tomorrow, Yuma's all yours."_

"Before I agree, who are you?" Kotori demanded.

"_I," _said the voice, a mark glowing on Kotori's behind. _"Am No. 69. Queen Seductress."_

"You're a… Numbers?" Kotori gasped, turning to see the number '69' glowing blue on her butt and blushing slightly. "You're one of the one's we're trying to…" She was broken off as a figure appeared before her, a beautiful woman with a slender, developed body, long blue hair, gorgeous green eyes, and an outfit that left little to the imagination. On her breast bore the same blue '69' as on Kotori's butt.

"_That's right. And don't you think it's a little unfair that Yuma keeps all the Numbers, some of the best cards in the world, to himself?" _said Seductress, a hand under Kotori's chin. She couldn't feel the hand, but there was something disturbing about the feeling the scantly-clad duel monster gave off. Something clicking in her mind, Kotori pulled out the box containing her new starter deck. The character on the front matched Seductress perfectly. _"That's no ordinary deck you're holding. It's one of a kind, nothing like it in the world. And with it, who knows what even a flat-chested middle school loser like you can do?" _

I'm not trusting something that I know can create so much havoc!" Kotori stated firmly. "I've seen what happens when people are possessed by the Numbers! Besides, I'm fine with Yuma as is." At this statement, Seductress laughed loudly.

"_Oh, you think so?" _She giggled. _"Is that why you've never once tried to hold a personal talk with him? And you've known him for, what? At least 2 years? And what have you done to get his attention?"_

"I've tried to be a good friend to him," said Kotori defensively, though she knew her arguments were feeble. "And I've shortened my skirt, and…"

"_Oh, big fucking deal!" _saidSeductress sarcastically, rolling her eyes. _"Every girl in your school's shortened their skirts. They must be after Yuma too!"_ Before Kotori could retort any further, Seductress shook her head, and her snarky, cheeky air seemed to vanish. _"Look, kiddo. Point is, I'm just here to help, and if you do what I say, trust me, you won't be disappointed. First thing you gotta do, get some more grown-up clothes."_

"But I'm thirteen years old!" Kotori reasoned.

"_I know. So's your fashion sense." _Seductress sneered, and with a flick of her finger, Kotori's clothes vanished, leaving her completely nude. She was glad she ducked behind a back alley so that no one could see this embarrassing phenomenon. _"You look good with your hair down." _said Seductress, looking at Kotori from every angle. _"And will you look at that! You DO have some breasts! They're tiny little tits, but better than nothing, I suppose! Now, something a little more… fitting." _And with another flick of her finger, Kotori was dressed in black tube top and short denim shorts, a collar around her neck with a red heart dangling from it, her body became more matured and developed, her breasts becoming large, firm, and plump, her hips sticking out more, her ass becoming more rounded. _"THAT'S more like it." _Seductress admired her handiwork.

"It's not really me though…" Kotori said uncertainly, looking down at herself. It was as though she had become a whole new girl.

"_Not yet, it isn't. First, I think you need to try out your new deck." _Seductress grinned mischievously.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Tsukumo Residence, Yuma was reading over the slip of paper Kotori gave him earlier, Astral looking over his shoulder. There was an address written on it, along with a small note. The address was to some residence Yuma doubted was Kotori's, and the note read;

"Yuma, meet me at this place tomorrow at midnight. Come alone. Do not even bring your duel ghost along. We'll 'Kattobingu' all night long!"

P.S. You can keep those. This note was accompanied by a small red kiss mark.

"_Why would she not want me to be there?" _Astral wondered.

"Because she wants to duel me, idiot, not you." said Yuma. He then investigated the other thing Kotori left him, and he had to slam a hand over his mouth to keep from waking the entire neighborhood. "Th-these are… are… Kotori's….!" He stuttered as he understood the item to be the panties Kotori discarded when she hit on the store owner.

"_Kotori's… what, exactly?" _asked Astral, looking at the undergarment with curiosity.

"That… that's… shut up! Just go to bed!" Yuma blurted, flustered. he changed into his PJ's and hopped into his hammock. "Geez, what a weird day." He grumbled as he fell asleep. Astral, bursting with questions as usual but knowing he wouldn't get them, vanished into the Emperor's Key.

* * *

"And now, I attack you directly with Queen Seductress! _**Kiss of Death!**_" Kotori declared, pointing meaningfully at Cathy, her unfortunate opponent. Seductress swept towards the cat-like girl and kissed her on the lips, much to her shock and dislike.

Cathy LP: 500 = 0 

**Winner: Kotori Mizuki**

Cathy stood shaking fearfully as Kotori, grinning evilly walked up to her, clothes vanishing, and pulled off her clothes, and with a sinister little laugh saying, "Don't worry. This won't hurt a bit. There'll be pleasure, if anything." And as Kotori violated her further and further, Cathy mewed loudly and disdainfully, her echoing feline scream unfortunately not passing beyond her handsome manor house.

* * *

The next day was fairly ordinary for Yuma, ordinary race to school with Tetsuo, ordinary tripping and spilling his deck everywhere, ordinary fight with the trash robots mistaking his deck for litter, and ordinary laugh from Tetsuo for losing their morning competition. Class, however, was anything but.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Tetsuo asked as he and Yuma walked in. Almost half the seats in the class room were empty. And all those missing seats were of male students. Even Mr. Kitano, one of Yuma's favorite teachers, was gone, with an old, irritable lady as a substitute.

"Where is everybody? I was expecting to be teaching a full class!" She croaked angrily.

"Have you seen Kotori today?" Tetsuo asked as he and Yuma left for the dueling fields when that nightmare of a class was over. Yuma shook his head.

"No. I haven't seen her since yesterday." He said. "Then again… she was acting pretty weird back then…"

"Whatdya mean?" Tetsuo asked. Yuma recounted the events at the card shop, and there were points in the story where Tetsuo had to hold back a laugh. "You don't think a Numbers could have gotten her, do you?" He asked seriously when Yuma finished. "I mean, you were in a card shop and all. Anyone could mistake one of those things as just an exceptionally rare card."

"I don't think that's possible." said Yuma. "I was there the whole time, and I didn't see anything to do with any Numbers at all. She just bought a starter deck, and when she went to get a duel disc and D-gazer, she started acting all weird like that." Tetsuo bumped Yuma in the back of the head with his hand.

"Idiot! What if it was in the starter deck?" He said. Yuma's eyes widened.

"Crap! You're right!" he gasped. "But where could she be now?"

"Hey, did you hear about Mizuki? I've heard she's been giving guys… blowjobs in the guy's locker room." One boy was telling his friend. "Seriously? What're we doing here? Let's go!" Tetsuo and Yuma exchanged a serious look, and Astral crossed his arms, stuck between serious and confused.

"_Blowjob? Is that some sort of Spell Card?" _He asked. _"What kind of effect does it have?" _Yuma disregarded this ignorant question and rushed to the boy's locker room, Tetsuo panting behind.

"Patient, boys! There's enough for everyone!" When Yuma opened the locker room door, it was to be rendered completely speechless as he saw several naked boys joined around Kotori, who was also totally nude and sucking on the penis of one of the boys. "Chill out, everyone, wait your turn." She said, as white liquid spurt from the boy's cock and onto her face. Yuma, who wanted to make a scene and tell Kotori to snap out of it, was too shocked for words to do anything but stare at the unbelievable sight, so he simply backed out of the room.

"The hell was that?" Tetsuo demanded to no one in particular. "I never would have considered Kotori the kind to do something like that!"

"_What exactly was Kotori doing, Yuma?" _Astral asked. _"It seemed as though it was something enjoyable."_

"Shut up! That's disgusting!" Yuma snapped. "Anyway, I'll get to the bottom of this soon. She told me to meet her alone some place at midnight, but I can't bring anyone, not even Astral."

"You think you'll be okay? Going up against a Numbers without even Astral?" Tetsuo asked. He wasn't exactly clear on what Astral was, or how it was he kept Yuma from going psychotic from the Numbers like the others who had found them, but something about Yuma going alone against the Numbers, without even the reason for all his success thus far made him feel more than just a bit uneasy.

"I'll have to be." said Yuma determinedly. "I'll just have to Kattobingu harder than ever!"

* * *

Later that afternoon, when Kotori had her fill of oral sex, and urged the boys to leave, she lay, quite tired on the floor, coughing up some ejaculant. She cleaned herself up best she could and asked,

"Am I ready for him now?" To which seductress smiled deviously and answered,

"_Not quite. A little more practice with your deck, and you'll be ready by tonight."_

"Who should I duel now, then?" Kotori asked, pulling her clothes back on.

"_I know a good few that can give you a good test of skill." _Seductress smirked. _"First, Akari Tsukumo."_

"Yuma's sister!" Kotori yelped. "But… but…"

"_Do it, or you can forget about me helping you. And when I stop helping you, I start hurting you." _sneered Seductress._ "And you DON'T want me to hurt you."_

Reluctantly, Kotori finished cleaning and dressing, and set out to find Akari.

* * *

"Sis! I'm home!" Yuma called, pulling off his shoes. There was no answer. This surprised Yuma, as Akari almost always responded, even when she was busy with her work. He looked to see if she was at her computer, as this was where she typically spent most of her day. There was a note on the desk, which read:

Yuma,

I'm going out for a little while. Kotori wanted to see me, said she had some big scoop. See you in a bit.

"Kotori?" Yuma and Astral repeated in unison, exchanging a look.

* * *

"I was hoping you'd give me a challenge, Akari." Kotori smirked. "How incredibly disappointing that you don't even own a duel disk, much less a deck." She pulled Akari's clothes off and kissed her deeply. Akari wasn't even able to move, let alone try to resist this unwanted sexual contact. "Well, you have a nice body, anyway. Pity you don't have a boyfriend."

"What are you doing?" Kotori stopped her assault on Akari and turned to see a 14-year-old boy with purple hair staring with shock at the sight before him.

"_Well, well. Ryouga Kamishiro, AKA 'Shark.' Saved us some time, didn't he?" _sneered Seductress. _"Now for some real fun." _Kotori nodded. She put on her duel disc and D-gazer, her deck auto-shuffling. Shark agreed, though reluctantly, and followed suit.

"Duel!"

* * *

Yuma arrived far too late to find his sister out cold on the ground with several of her clothes discarded.

"_Was it Kotori who did this?" _Astral wondered, looking at the mess.

"No. It was the work of that Numbers." Yuma grunted angrily. He didn't get along that great with his big sister, but when someone did something like this to her, and manipulating one of his best friends to do so, that was where Yuma got truly pissed. "And I don't care if it's nowhere close to midnight, this Numbers is going to pay!" He pulled the note from his pocket Kotori left him the previous night and ran to the address written on it.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Shark demanded, while Kotori bobbed up and down, sliding his dick in and out of her anus. She refused to allow her virginity to go to anyone other than Yuma.

"If you must know, you're practice for when I get Yuma." Kotori winked, panting slightly. She pulled out as Shark orgasmed. "I know what you're thinking, I'm pathetic for letting myself be controlled by a Numbers, but No. 69's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"_It's time, kiddo." _Seductress informed Kotori, who was about ready for another round on Shark. _"He's come early." _

"He better not when I'm done with him." Kotori smirked, pulling her underwear and pants back on. She undid the bindings that held Shark down, who threw a contemptuous look at her before putting his pants on and leaving.

* * *

"Shark?" Yuma commented, seeing the purple-haired boy walk away, a stoic look on his face. "KOTORI! Get out here!" Yuma demanded angrily. "And whatever Numbers is possessing you, I'm going to make you PAY for what you've done!"

"Now is that any way to talk to a lady?" said Kotori in a sumptuous voice. "You can be so crude, Yuma."

"Cut the act! And hand over the Numbers!" Yuma snapped. Kotori laughed smugly.

"Yuma. This Numbers is the best thing that's ever happened to me." she said pleasantly. "I might not have been the nicest little girl, but I'm at last ready for you. Now…" She adjusted her d-gazer and strapped her duel disc on. "Why don't we 'Kattobingu' like we promised?"

"Hoping you would say that." said Yuma, pulling out his own disc and gazer. "Duel Disc! Set! D-gazer! Set!" the AR Field formed, and the two called in unison,

"Duel!"

**Kotori: 4000**

Yuma: 4000

"Ladies first." Kotori giggled, drawing her first card. Her eyes scanned her hand, then, "I'll start by summoning Dark Masochist in attack mode!" a Demonic-looking woman in very revealing black bondage clothes appeared, flexing a long whip.

Dark Masochist Level:2 Attribute: Dark 

Type: Fiend/Effect ATK:1400 

"And when Dark Masochist is normal summoned and there's no other cards on my field, its effect activates, allowing me to advance summon two slave tokens on your side of the field." At these words, two pale women covered in scars and wearing nothing but leather collars came into life on Yuma's field, looking miserable as Dark Masochist grinned sinisterly down at them.

Slave Token Level: 1 Attribute: Dark

Type: Warrior/effect ATK: 100

"I'm screwed, aren't I?" Yuma fretted.

"_No. You are not permitted to attack on the very first turn, so…" _But Astral's words were cut off as Dark Masochist whipped him repeatedly, forcing him back into the Emperor's Key.

"I told you to come alone." Kotori stated darkly. "And during my End Phases, Dark Masochist deals 400 points of damage to you for every Slave Token you control." Dark Masochist flexed her black whip and swiped it at Yuma, making him shout in pain at each whipping.

Yuma: 4000 = 3200

"My turn! Draw!" He announced, drawing in his usual over-the-top fashion.

Kotori: 4000

**Yuma: 3200**

"She could see and/or hear Astral." He thought, his eyes scanning the cards in his hand. "It must be because of the Numbers. But how…"

"Yuuuma. It's not nice to keep a lady waiting." Kotori called flirtatiously.

"I summon Gagaga Magician in Attack Mode!" Yuma acted instinctively, a black and orange-clad wizard with a chain wrapped around his leg that flowed around his body and connected to a plate on its belt with a diamond pattern engraved into it.

Gagaga Magician Level: 4 Attribute: Dark

Type: Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 1500 

"And during my Main Phase, I can change Gagaga Magician's level to anything from 1 to 8. I make Gagaga Magician a Level 1!" A single mark on the Magician's plate illuminated. "And now, I overlay Gagaga Magician and both Slave Tokens!" The Slave Tokens had a look of relief as they each formed dark Violet beams, which spiraled around the red beam Gagaga Magician formed. "With these three monsters, I construct an Overlay Network! Exceed Summon! No. 83 Galaxy Queen!" A pale woman in an extravagant purple dress and floor-length magenta hair carrying a scepter with a jewel at its tip descended from the galaxy formed by the overlay material monsters.

No. 83 Galaxy Queen Rank: 1 Attribute: Dark

Type: Spellcaster/Exceed/Effect DEF: 500

"And now I activate her effect: By detaching an Overlay Unit, all monsters I control can't be destroyed by battle until my next turn." A violet beam circled Galaxy Queen and shot off into the sky. "Then I set three face-downs and end my turn!"

"Not bad." Kotori thought. "He avoided the terrible cost of the Slave Tokens: When they're destroyed or released, they deal 200 damage. But he used them instead to his own advantage without any repercussions. He _is _a challenge."

**Kotori: 4000**

Yuma: 3200

"My turn! Draw. I activate the Spell Hell Bondage. By releasing Dark Masochist, I can advance summon two level 6 bondage monsters from my hand or deck."

"Level 6? Two of them?" Yuma panicked. "She can't be...?"

"I advance summon two Sappho Seductress' in Attack Mode!" Two nude women, each carrying a sword appeared, kissing passionately as they saw each other.

Lesbos Seductress Level: 6 Attribute: Light

Type: Warrior/Effect ATK: 2440

"And when there are two or Lesbos' in play, by reducing both of their attack points to 0, I can draw two cards." Both women's swords disintegrated and they kissed once more, this time feeling each other's breasts as Kotori drew the two new cards. She grinned. "Just what I was looking for. I activate the Field Spell Lesbos." The dark room became a bright, sunlit town surrounded lush green plants and buildings made from pure white stone occupied entirely by females, from grown women to young children, all of whom were totally naked. Yuma blushed as he looked around, and Kotori giggled as she could make out a small 'bulge' in his pants.

"While this card is in play," Kotori continued. "No female monster can be destroyed except by battle with another female monster. Finally, I play the Ritual Spell Lesbian Queen." Yuma gave a snort of laughter at the unusual name, but then raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, Ritual Spell?" He repeated curiously. "Is that bad?"

"A Ritual Spell is used to summon a Ritual Monster," Kotori explained. "Along with sacrificing monsters whose levels are at least equal to that of the Ritual Monster I wish to summon. So I sacrifice both Sappho Seductress' and Ritual Summon Sappho, Queen of Lesbos!" A woman with long curly dark hair formed from where the kissing Seductress' vanished. She pulled from her ivory white robe a harp and drew a finger across its strings, attracting the attention of all the surrounding women.

Sappho, Queen of Lesbos Level: 12 Attribute: Water

Type: Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect ATK: 3000

"Because of Sappho's effect, if there are only female monsters on your field, I can attack you directly." Kotori explained. Sappho played a note on her harp, drawing Galaxy Queen towards her, removing her extravagant purple dress. Sappho disrobed as well, kissing Galaxy Queen.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Yuma sighed, exasperated. Sappho glared over Galaxy Queen's shoulder and threw a small knife straight at Yuma, who yelped as it soared straight through him.

Yuma: 3200 = 200

"Trap activate." he called. "Flash Bang. This card only activates when I make a direct attack. After I take the damage, your turn is over. Completely." Kotori made a small pouting face. She was hoping to end the duel in that turn. "And now it's my turn. Draw!"

Kotori: 4000

**Yuma: 200**

"Just because I have less than a thousand life points doesn't mean that I'll give up that easily. I activate spell thief. I can choose one face-down on your field, and if it's a spell, I get to add it to my hand." He gulped as he finished reading this effect aloud. It was an awfully risky play. He took a deep breath and pointed at a face-down to his right. "That one!" The card turned face-up. To his relief, it was indeed a spell, which flew to his hand. He blushed as he read it. The illustration certainly wasn't child-appropriate. "Now I summon Gogogo Golem in defense mode."

Gogogo Golem Level: 4 Attribute: Earth

Type: Rock/Effect DEF: 1500 

"And I switch Galaxy Queen to attack mode. Battle! Galaxy Queen, attack Sappho! And during the battle step, I activate the Instant Spell you gave me: Bondage Lubricant. When one of my monsters attacks, it gains 500 attack points, and it can destroy your monster regardless of attack or defense points."

No. 83 Galaxy Queen ATK: 500 = 1000

"Trap activate!" Kotori spoke up. "Doble Pass'e. Your attack is redirected at me, and in exchange, I get a direct attack at you." Galaxy Queen struck her, but she didn't flinch at all.

Kotori: 4000 = 3000

"And now it's over! Sappho, direct attack!"

"Trap activate! Negate Attack." Yuma stopped her. "This negates the opponent's attack and ends the battle phase. Now I set one card, and end turn."

Kotori drew without a word as she concentrated on her hand, looking for a quick solution to end the duel this turn.

**Kotori: 3000**

Yuma: 200

"I activate my trap, Call of the Haunted, Bringing back Lesbos Seductress." A zombie pulled itself from the earth, then rejuvenating into the beautiful Seductress. "And I normal Summon Skull Succubus." A feminine creature that was anything but beautiful or attractive appeared in a wisp of black smoke. She had glowing red eyes, two curved horns, a long, thin black tail that ended in a triangular tip, and covered its breasts with two demonic skulls.

Skull Succubus Level: 6 Attribute: Dark

Type: Fiend/Tuner ATK: 2000

"I tune my Level 6 Tuner Skull Succubus with my Level 6 Lesbos Seductress." Six green rings lined vertically, with a star shining within each one.

"Synchro Summon! Space Angel." A faceless woman that seemed to be made from cosmic matter glistened into being, her body glowing serenely with countless stars and galaxies.

Space Angel Level: 12 Attribute: Light

Type: Fairy/Synchro ATK: 6000

"6000 ATTACK POINTS!" Yuma freaked. She could understand wanting to win, but one monster with 3000atk and another with 6000atk? That was nothing short of overkill.

"Ba…!" But Kotori's next word was silenced by the voice of the Numbers.

"_No! Not yet! Summon me first!" _Seductress ordered.

"But I already have everything I need to…" Kotori reasoned.

"_Do it now!" _Seductress cut her off. _"Even if you do win, It'll be meaningless if I'm not the one to deliver the final blow." _Reluctantly, Kotori agreed.

"With Sappho, Queen of Lesbos and Space Angel, I form the Overlay Network! Exceed Summon!" At these words, the number '69' glowed visibly on Kotori's breast through her top. From the Overlay Network immerged a woman with royal blue hair and radiant green eyes. She wore an alluring outfit that only barely managed to cover her breasts and private areas.

"No.69 Queen Seductress!"

**To be Concluded….**

**Now, I would like to note that this was my first time ever making a Yugioh Fanfiction, so please don't be too hard on me. Also, I know they're called 'Xyz,' but Exceed just ended up sticking in my head too much. And I kind of just made up Astral's Observation count in the beginning. **

**Anyway, I got to thinking about what some of the future numbers would be like, and when I found out that 1) there was no 69 yet, and 2) that there were no smutty Zexal fics on this site yet, I thought it best to strike while the iron was hot!**


	2. Chapter 2

"With Sappho, Queen of Lesbos and Space Angel, I form the Overlay Network! Exceed Summon! No.69 Queen Seductress!"

"Wait, that's the same as the monster on that starter deck!" Yuma gasped. Seductress grinned flirtatiously and tossed her hair in a smug fashion.

No.69 Queen Seductress Rank: 12 Attribute: Light

Type: Spellcaster/Exceed/Effect ATK: 4000

"I activate Queen Seductress' effect. By detaching an Overlay unit, I can attack you directly. **Kiss of Death!**" Yuma acted quickly.

"Trap activate!" He wiped the sweat from his brow as Seductress froze where she stood, a glowing dagger through her hand. "Dagger of Revealing Light! If I'm ever attacked, I can negate that attack for this turn, but during your next Battle Phase, the attack continues normally." Seductress glared with irritation at Yuma and the dagger in her hand.

"What good's one turn going to do you?" Kotori asked rhetorically. "Turn end."

Kotori: 3000

**Yuma: 200**

"Okay, I only have one move to turn this around." Yuma thought, sweating a little under the pressure. "I use Monster Reborn to call back Gagaga Magician." Yuma wasn't sure what he was doing, he was simply acting on instinct now, and for some reason, instinct was telling him to get Gagaga Magician back on the field. "And equip him with the Equip Spell Wonder Wand." A long, dark silver staff with a large round emerald at its end materialized in the magician's hand. "With this, its attack points are raised by 500."

Gagaga Magician ATK: 1500 = 2000

"With my Level 4 Gagaga Magician and Gogogo Golem I create an Overlay Network! Exceed Summon! No.39 Aspiring Emperor Hope!" A statue adorning magnificent white and gold armor emerged from the ground, its visor opening, revealing a pair of glowing red eyes, and springing to life, unsheathing a long, powerful sword.

No.39 Aspiring Emperor Hope Rank:4 Attribute: Light

Type: Warrior/Exceed/Effect ATK: 2500 

"And now I use True Warrior's Grave. When a monster equipped with an Equip Spell was removed from the field and its Equip Spell was destroyed, I'm allowed to draw two cards." These final two cards he drew were his final hope. If this didn't work, nothing would. "I equip Hope with Emperor's blade. With this, its attack points are increased by 1000."

No.39 Aspiring Emperor Hope ATK: 2500 = 3500

"Hope, Attack Queen Seductress! **Hope Blade Slash!**" Yuma's heart was pounding as he looked at the final card in his hand. "Here goes. I detach an Overlay Unit from Hope, negating the attack, and activate my Instant Spell, Negation backfire. If an attack was negated by a monster effect, that monster is destroyed, and you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's original attack." As Hope was thrown backward, it threw its mighty sword, which spun as though in slow motion at Kotori.

Kotori: 3000 = 500

"And Emperor's Blade's effect activates: when it's destroyed along with the equipped monster, I get to attack you directly! Galaxy Queen! Direct Attack!" Kotori was confused. She didn't know what to do now, to let the attack through and win, or to resist, beat Yuma, get what she wanted most, but risk the consequence of No. 69.

"_What are you waiting for, girl!" _Seductress demanded. _"The trap on your field is Enslavement! You can turn his attack against him!"_ Kotori took a breath and said,

"You're the one who told me I need to learn to be dominant. So, that's just what I'll do." Seductress shrieked angrily and controlled Kotori's body, but by the time she took over entirely, it was too late. Galaxy Queen struck her square in the chest, and it was over.

Kotori: 500 = 0

_**Winner: Yuma Tsukumo**_

A pink streak of light shot from one of the monster slots on Kotori's duel disc and streamed into Yuma's extra deck box. No. 69 was a threat no more. A vague smile on her face, Kotori fell to her knees, the clothes that Queen Seductress made her disappearing. She closed her eyes and dropped to the floor. Yuma wiped his brow again, relieved that that tense duel was finally over.

"Thanks, Kotori." He said in a low voice. "That was a fun duel." He pulled off his red vest, wrapping Kotori in it and lifted her in his arms. He was just walking away when Kotori opened her eyes.

"Yuma." She whispered. "Could you take me to that room?" Her head tilted to a doorway across from where they dueled. Yuma didn't understand, but nodded to her and carried her inside.

It was an odd sight that came across Yuma's eyes as he entered the room. There was a wall lined with strange objects he guessed had some sort of naughty function, one wall with a television and VCR against it, along with a cabinet of VHS tapes with vulgar things written on the front labels, and by a third wall, a pink heart-shaped bed. Yuma set Kotori down gently on the bed and sat kneeled down next to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Kotori turned onto her back, staring up at the ceiling, where there was a mirror, and her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry, Yuma." She sobbed. "I've done so many terrible things. So many disgusting, terrible…"

"It's not your fault." Yuma insisted. "The Numbers was manipulating you. That's what they do."

"No. She just told me what to do." Kotori shook her head. "I had a choice to disobey, but I chose not to."

"Why?" Yuma asked.

"Because I wanted to be… worthy of… you." Kotori whimpered. "Not just as a duelist, but as a person." Yuma chuckled.

"I'm nothing special. I'm just a crappy duelist with badass cards, who's even worse at everything else." He said.

"Yuma, I…" Kotori breathed, trying hard to let the words out. "I… want you."

"You do have me, Kotori. We're friends, remember?" Yuma laughed. Kotori sighed. Typical ignorant Yuma.

"No, I mean I want you as… something more. I love you." Yuma's heart skipped a beat. He held a little crush towards her, but never had the nerve to say anything, being uncertain of what would happen. He never found the time to ask his parents about anything to do with girls. And now he was wishing that he could have.

"Um…" He mumbled awkwardly, his face turning as red as the two large spikes in his hair. "Me too." Kotori's heart leapt.

"What did you say?" She asked, faster and louder than she meant.

"I… love you too." Yuma repeated a little louder, but just as nervously.

"I'm so glad." Kotori sighed, throwing her arms around Yuma. "I was scared that you would hate me for what I did…"

"I told you, you were manipulated. Even if it felt like you were in control, that was just what Seductress wanted you to feel." Yuma insisted.

"But…" Kotori objected, but she was cut off as Yuma kissed her on the mouth. She settled down at the feel of his lips against hers. Their mouths separated and Yuma smiled.

"That was what you wanted, right?" He said. Kotori teared up more and returned the kiss, this time sticking her tongue into Yuma's mouth, feeling around inside. Yuma didn't understand it, but he imitated her action. As the two children began to further and further enjoy their first adult kiss, the Emperor's Key glowed and Astral immerged from it.

"_Yuma! What happened? What are you two doing?"_ He asked.

"Get out!" Yuma blushed furiously, using his body to cover Kotori's. "This is private!" Kotori blinked, not understanding at first. Then she recalled Yuma's conversations with Astral and blushed, covering up.

"_What are you doing?"_ Astral repeated.

"It's a way that two people show love for each other." Yuma awkwardly tried to explain without getting too into it. "And it's not something you watch people do!"

"_Why not?" _Astral asked. _"Is it like how you release energy? That you could die?" _

"Yes! Now beat it!" Yuma shouted irritably. Astral soared out of the room and said to himself;

"_Observation #21: Males and females show their love for each other in an odd ritual, and if they are seen performing the ritual, they could die, much like when they are releasing energy." _

"Sorry." Yuma sighed, scratching his cheek sheepishly. "Just that..." Kotori disregarded this interruption and continued the kiss, draping her arms around him, and reaching for the hem of his shirt. She pulled it up, exposing Yuma's chest. It wasn't rugged and muscular, but it was smooth and proportionate for him. Yuma, getting the idea, raised his hands and broke lip contact as Kotori pulled it off all the way.

"What are you doing?" Yuma asked. "Is this…?"

"Yes." Kotori nodded quietly. "This is something I want. Please…" She caressed his torso lightly. Though it was a fairly unimpressive physique, she couldn't help but take it in. She unbuckled his belt and pulled Yuma's pants and underwear off together. Yuma pushed off his shoes, letting his pants off all the way. He got onto the bed, on hands and knees over top of her.

"I would do the same to you but, you know…" He said, trying to sound easy-going, but a nervous 'ha-ha.' Was all that came out. Kotori giggled. He removed the vest he wrapped her in earlier and stared red-faced at her breasts. They weren't big by any means, certainly not as big as they were under Queen Seductress' control, but there was something… enticing about them.

"You can feel them if you want." Kotori smiled, though her face was very red and hot. Yuma gave her an unsure look, but she gave a confirming nod, and he brought a pair of shaking hands to her petite chest, a hand on each breast. He squeezed them carefully, enjoying their firm yet soft texture. He found it very hard to take his hands off the still-developing, soft boobs. His hands playfully felt every inch of the smooth, firm mounds, Kotori feeling warmer as he did so. Her sex became moist with stimulation.

"Yuma, down there." She said, pointing to the place between her legs. Yuma looked at her pink, virgin vagina. She gave him a small, square plastic thing, and Yuma examined it. He took in the tiny print and opened it, revealing a collapsed rubber tube. Remembering the directions, he fitted it over his boyhood and looked back to Kotori's vagina.

"Do you want me to do what I think you're asking me to do?" He asked feebly.

"Yes." said Kotori, opening her legs a little further. "Please be gentle. It's my first…" Yuma nodded, though he was unsure that something like his boyhood could even fit into a hole so small. He took a deep breath and carefully pushed the tip against it. Her hole pulled it in, Kotori wincing slightly. Yuma watched in amazement as more of his cock went further into her. A tear hit Kotori's eye as something red trickled out of her. Yuma slid himself out of her quickly, shocked to see blood on the wrapped sausage.

"It's alright." Kotori insisted. "She did tell me that it would hurt the first time. But, you know… it hurts in a really good way. Please… more." Yuma blinked at her.

"You really want me to…?" He said.

"Yes. Please." Kotori almost begged. Uncomfortable with hurting her, but wanting to do as she said, Yuma pushed inside her once more, sliding out a ways, and sliding back in. Though it was only one body part that was inside her, Yuma felt extraordinary all over as Kotori's insides squeezed around his member. As they pressed on, Kotori moaned louder and louder, and Yuma clamped up as something burst from his penis, filling the inside of the condom. Not long after, Something squirt from Kotori's girlhood. Both kids panted, Yuma laying down on the bed next to Kotori.

"Did you like that, Kotori?" Yuma asked, pulling the latex glove off.

"Yes. I loved it." Kotori smiled, hugging Yuma. "Thanks, Yuma." They both fell asleep where they lay.

* * *

"Sis! Grandma! I'm off!" Yuma called as he began his usual walk to school. He was feeling great, as though he could Kattobingu greater than ever before now. Though the events the previous night were all a dream, he thought, that duel, and that 'ritual' made him feel better than ever. He hopped onto his skateboard and rolled on as he met up with Tetsuo.

"Race you to school!" He said enthusiastically.

"You're on!" Tetsuo agreed. To his utter shock, however, not only did Yuma not have his usual run-in with the trash bots, but he beat Tetsuo to school by a landslide.

"Hey, Yuma." said Kotori calmly and coolly as she came up the steps to the school right behind Tetsuo. Yuma blushed as he saw her. Her skirt was a bit longer than it was before, and her green hair was let down, flowing freely instead of tied up in its usual tight bun.

"You look good, Kotori." Yuma complimented, to which Kotori laughed.

"Thanks." she giggled, holding him by the arm. Tetsuo looked confused as they walked together to their first class.

"Since when were you two so… close?" He asked.

"Since last night, when we truly did Kattobingu." said Kotori playfully. Yuma flinched and turned pink. So they really did...?

"So, when we dueled last night and did… you know… that wasn't a dream?" he whispered. Kotori giggled and shook her head.

"Why? Were you hoping it was?" Yuma smiled broadly.

"Nope! In fact, I was hoping we could do it again tonight." he and Kotori laughed together, walking hand-in-hand to class, a confused Tetsuo following them.

* * *

Though the rest of the day was more or less ordinary, or as normal as life with Yuma Tsukumo got, Yuma found it strange that only he and Kotori seemed to remember Kotori's strange behavior the previous day. Surely someone would have brought up something to do with Kotori's numbers-possessed behavior!

"Eh, it's the Numbers. Nothing seems to make sense with them around." He shrugged as he and Kotori went to the duel field. "You wanna duel?" Kotori already had her disc and gazer set up before he finished asking.

"You don't even need to ask." She winked.

"_Observation #22." _Astral mused as Yuma and Kotori dueled. _"Humans are strange things, but love is an even stranger thing."_

**[The End]**

**Well, that was the first time I ever made a Yugioh fic, so don't be too hard on me. Hope you enjoyed the first ever Zexal smut fic. This is The Digger, signing out. **


End file.
